A Pirates Life
by goofythegoober
Summary: Finn and Jake are abducted by pirates, and forced to join their crew, but theirs something different about this crew. It's gonna be great. Iv'e started a fanfic before, but didn't quite follow through. I hope to follow up on this one though. Please read, would be greatly appreciated. Hope to add some romance in here(I freaking love romance, but not too much). Thanks.


"Man, Why are we out here," Jake complained. "It's sooooo boring out here."

"You're the one who wanted to go fishing in the first place, Jake. And we're not gonna go home after half an hour because you're bored. It took us, like, two days just to get out here."

Only a week ago, Jake, out of nowhere exclaimed he wanted to go on a fishing trip. Finn, knowing Jake as a sucker to impulse said no, but Jake was persistent. After a day of constant badgering, Finn relented. Jake was so excited, and over the course of the next two days, they packed up their supplies for the trip.

Then, Finn went to get the all clear from Princess Bubblegum.

"Are you sure you don't want any of my high tech fishing gear?" She asks, "It would make the trip so much easier." For whatever reason, PB had a bunch of decked out fishing supplies in a shed. When Finn asked her about it, she just said "A story for another time." She had already given him some maps of the area, a fishing manual, and a communicator, but promised she wouldn't contact them unless something really bad was happening.

"Nah, we're good." Finn replied. "Jake's all about making this a 'No cheats, real mans right to passage' sort of thing."

"Well, okay then. Don't worry about the kingdom, I think I can handle things the next few days, being a princess and all. You two have fun." She gave Finn a wink.

"Thanks PB."

Finn debated on whether to bring his regular green backpack, or a more spacey hiking backpack, that Jake had gotten him for his eighteenth birthday only a few weeks prior, also green. He compromised by putting his normal backpack into his hiking backpack. He would take his normal one when fishing, and the hiking one for travel. He also packed multiple changes of clothes, his swim trunks, multiple pairs of pajamas and of course, his trusty Finn sword. Jake on the other hand would carry all the fishing supplies and food.

After saying goodbye to BMO and Neptr, they set off, their sights set on the lost cliffs. There was a beautiful coastline, and a fairly safe sea there, so that's where they planned to go fishing.

They hiked for about a two and a half days, most of which Finn rode on top of jake, who shape shifted into a multitude of different vehicles.

Once they got there, they spent a day and a half setting up base camp, and prepping for the trip. They built their boat("That's what the tough guys do." Jale explained), which turned out pretty well, forged their own fishing rods(with stuff Jake brought along), and caught their own bait.

Then they set off, and there they were. Half an hour into their first day of fishing.

"Why didn't you stop us from coming out here, you know I get sea sick. Man, my stomach hurts." Jake whined. He was laying on his back, tired from all the paddling he did to get them as far out as he did. They couldn't even see the shore from where they were.

"First of all, you wanted to go fishing, and I tried to say no. Second of all, you don't get seasick." Finn retorted "Now hand me the maps so I can check where we are."

"Maps? Oh right the maps." Jake sat up, his stomachache seemingly forgotten "Where did I put those maps?" Jake began feeling around his side of the boat, then the supplies. After not finding them, he slowly moved his hands up towards his stomach.

"Uh, Finn," Jake said slowly and timidly.

"Yeaaaah," Finn said slowly.

"I, uh, about the maps...I may have eaten them."

"Jake... this is no time for jokes," Finn said with an edge in his voice.

"That, wasn't... a joke." Jake says. He shrinks several sizes.

Finn stares at his best friend, dumbfounded. "Are you serious Jake!" Finn exclaims. That means were lost. We can't see where the shore is, we can't even go back."

"Come on, Finn, you know I can't be held accountable for what I eat. Especially when I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright," Finn said, clearly annoyed, but trying not to get angry. "Just hand me the compass and I'll figure something out."

"Oh, the compass!" Jake said, "Oh...oh."

"What is it?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"I sorta, might have left it at the camp." He shrunk a little more

"Jaaaaaake." Finn raised his voice. "You left the compass! Now we're really lost." Finn continued to babble on as his anxieties flared. The fishing rods lay forgotten in the middle of the boat.

Jake sat in thought. "Hmmmm," After a short moment, he snapped his fingers. Growing back to his normal size. "Well duh, I'll just stretch up and point us toward the shore."

Finn stopped his rant. "Oh yeah."

Jake, while still sitting down, stretched his neck up into the sky. He continued his ascent until he was well above where most birds fly. He squinted and began turning in all directions.

Finn waits patiently while his brother sat in the sky. He was still slightly anxious that they were basically lost, and his anxieties only grew worse when a giant wooden ship broke the surface right beside their tiny rowboat. His eyes grew wide as the shockwave rocked the whole boat, nearly tipping it completely. Jake, being top-heavy as could be, lost his balance and fell out the boat with an "Ahhhhhh."

Finn stared up in shock, his mouth wide open. The strange thing wasn't entirely that the ship had come up, but that it was completely intact. Not only was it intact, but it was an outstanding ship. The woodwork was beautiful, and it was huge. Jake pulled himself back onto the boat. "What in globs name was that?" he nearly yells, referring to what it was that made him tip out of the boat. Finn points upwards, unable to speak.

Jake looks up, and his jaw drops. Before he is able to ask any questions about where the ship came from, two figures repel down the side of the ship. They are hooded, and can't be examined properly, land on the little boat, and attach the ropes to the front and back of it. It immediately begins to rise out of the water, and fast.

Finn wastes no more time, reaching for his sword. He grabs the hilt, and slashes outward towards the nearest figure and rope. The figure pulls out a dagger, seemingly from nowhere, and parries Finn's attack. The figure kicks him backwards onto his back and and brings the dagger down on his throat and a knee on his chest. "Move and die." A somewhat feminine voice says.

Finn, still on his back, looks back at Jake who is in no better a situation than he is, the other figure having wrapped some sort of rope around his neck, choking him.

"How about another option," Finn says in response to the figure on top of him. His right hand turns into a large grass fist and punches the figure off of him, and off the boat which has risen several dozen feet above the water. The figure, before they can fall, grabs the rope attached to the boat, and holds on. Finn then turns to help his brother, when they finally make it to deck level of the is stopped dead in his tracks, as there are a multitude of guns, swords, and what appear to be magic wands pointed at his head and chest.

The realization hits him then: They had been kidnapped by pirates.


End file.
